1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of personal load bearing equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to rapidly detachable load carriage connectors and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soldiers, especially members of agile and rapidly deployable units, civilians engaged in activities such as hiking, and public safety personnel such as persons engaged search and rescue missions all require reliable systems for the effective carriage of necessary equipment. The most simplistic backpacks and rucksacks (“packs”) often do not incorporate a frame or other rigid load distribution structure. Such frameless packs are suitable only for relatively light loads, as the bulk of the weight is transferred solely at two points, namely the shoulders of the user. Additionally, without auxiliary mounting points, the frameless backpack is subject to significant bouncing or swaying as the user runs or jumps.
More substantial pack systems may incorporate either an internal or external, rigid or semi-rigid, load distribution frame. These systems increase the load capability of the user by distributing the weight over a larger area. Additionally, auxiliary mounting points are often utilized to apportion some of the weight to the legs and hips of the user. For example, a robust suspender system, terminating in a load belt, may allow for an interface with the pack's frame. Alternatively, a substantial load carrying belt or back brace may serve as an auxiliary mounting point, exclusive of suspenders. The belt or back brace may be configured of a ballistic or fragmentation resistant material, often referred to as a BLAST Belt™. In this way, an appropriately configured belt will allow the user to alleviate some of the load from his shoulders and transfer it onto his legs and hips. Additionally, the auxiliary mounting point reduces the amount of rucksack bounce and sway that result from user motion. While these frame-based systems improve the user's load carrying capability, they are not readily customizable. Additionally, the fasteners used with the auxiliary belt attachment point often makes attachment and removal much more time consuming when compared with simple frameless designs.
To improve upon the lack of customization encountered with standardized rucksacks, the military implemented a MOdular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment (“MOLLE”) mounting system. The MOLLE system utilizes a generic frame or vest as a foundation to mount user-selected pouches and accessories. A system of nylon straps, stitched at regular intervals to form a ladder-like pattern, is incorporated into the foundation vest or frame. The user's selected equipment interfaces with coordinating straps interlaced between the ladder stitching of the foundation webbing. The perpendicular straps are secured to the accessory with reusable mechanical fasteners. This interlaced system of perpendicularly woven straps allows the user to mount any of his readily accessible equipment (radios, sidearm, weapon magazines, medical kit, etc.) in a position appropriate for his particular needs. While the MOLLE system does allow for increased user customization, the system does not empower the user to rapidly configure the gear as changes in the activity or mission arise. Additionally, the MOLLE system does not improve upon the speed in which the entire load carriage system is donned and doffed.
Rapid attachment and removal is often not simply a matter of user convenience. For example, during a vehicular crash, rollover, or explosion, a user may be trapped by the bulk and weight of his pack. Additionally, a soldier accidentally thrown into a waterway may be unable to remain buoyant when faced with the additional weight on his back. Lastly, by way of example, various medical injuries require rapid removal of the pack for effective diagnosis and treatment. As one of ordinary skill in the art will recognize, time consuming and complicated mounting systems may significantly reduce user survivability in the above mentioned situations.